Misterioso Amor
by Ectofeature
Summary: Todos de una forma u otra acaban sintiendo algo por Shinnosuke... ¿Pero a quién ama él realmente? / ¿ShinnosukeXTodos?


_**No sé por qué será,**_  
><em><strong>que si no estás me siento triste.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pero si estás aquí, <strong>_  
><em><strong>me encuentro inquieto y no sé por qué...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Era una tranquila mañana en la guardería Futaba de Kasukabe. Los niños corrían, y jugaban como cada día, pasandolo en grande.<br>Al menos... La mayoría de ellos.  
>Masao lloraba, sentado en el suelo mientras miraba hacia lo alto de un árbol, donde se hallaba su pelota de fútbol.<br>- M-mi pelota... -Sollozaba, con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Pero a pesar del escándalo que estaba formando, el chico no llamaba la atención de nadie. O al menos de casi nadie...  
>- Oye, Masao. ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó Shinnosuke, apareciendo de la nada repentinamente, y asustando al pobre niño.<br>- ¡Aah! Shin-Chan... -Susurró, dejando su llanto de lado, pero pronto las lágrimas volvieron a invadir sus mejillas. -Se me ha quedado la pelota en el árbol... -Dijo con voz quebrada.  
>- Woo, wooo. -Asintió el moreno, en señal de comprensión. -Tranquilo, hombre. Yo recupero tu pelota.<br>- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?  
>Sin decir nada más, el niño de sólo cinco años escaló el árbol con la habilidad de un mono. Incluso hizo algún que otro ruido de simio, para hacer reír a Masao. Y tan rápido como había subido, bajó con la pelota en una mano.<br>- Anda, toma. -Sonrió ampliamente entregandole el objeto. Por algún motivo el niño notó sus mejillas arder de pronto. -Ihhh. Y no lo vuelvas a perder, eh. -Recalcó el moreno, con el dedo índice. -Ala, adios. Wohohohoooooi~  
>Tal y como había venido se marchó, dejando a Masao con la pelota en ambas manos bien sujeta, y el corazón a mil por hora.<p>

En otro punto del patio, un chico alto y moreno observaba una hormiguita, con cara de preocupación.  
>Todos los días, a la hora del recreo, Bocchan le llevaba algo de comer a un par de hormiguitas que siempre se encontraban por ahí. A veces un grano de arroz, otras migas de pan, en ocasiones habia llevado incluso alguna patata frita rota.<br>Pero ese dia había acabado con todo su almuerzo, y se le había olvidado por completo dejar algo para las hormigas.  
>- Eh, Bocchan. ¿Que haces? -Shin-Chan, se arrodillo a su lado con curiosidad, mientras comía un paquete de galletitas de chocolate.<br>- Shin... Chan... -Susurró el niño, señalando el paquete. -¿Me das una?  
>- ¿Eh? ¿Una galletita? Es para las hormigas, ¿verdad? -El moreno se puso una mano en la barbilla, como si fuese la decisión mas difícil del mundo. -Iiiih... Está bien.<br>- Boo...  
>Shinnosuke agarró un par de galletitas, y las estrujó, tirando las migitas alrededor de los insectos que parecían la mar de contentos.<br>- Anda. Mira que contentas. -Sonrió Shin-Chan directamente hacia Bocchan.  
>- Boooo... -Asintió el niño con el rastro levemente sonrojado.<br>- Bueno pues yo me voy a jugar al perezoso. Adios. -Se despidió, levantando una mano, y acto seguido salió corriendo para el patio. Bocchan se quedó mirando hacia donde se había ido el moreno, antes de suspirar con una microscopica sonrisa.

Shinnosuke asustaba a un par de niñas con su baile del culo, mientras dos niños lo miraban embobados.  
>- Oye, Bochan... ¿Tu también notas este dolor en el pecho...? -Susurró Masao, sentado en las barras.<br>- Bo... -Confirmó con un gesto el más alto.  
>Los dos suspiraron simultáneamente, cuando oyeron un suspiro venir de su derecha.<br>- ¿Ai-Chan? -Los niños se quedaron mirando a la castaña que parecía algo abatida.  
>- Pues hoy tampoco ha habido suerte... -Comentó, mientras se peinaba el flequillo. -No comprendo por qué el principe Shin pasa de mi... -Ella posó la mirada en los niños. -¿A vosotros os hace lo mismo?<br>Se miraron entre si, y luego de nuevo a la chica.

- ¡Eh, Shin-Chan!  
>- ¿Wo? -El moreno se giró hacia Masao que sonreia de lado de forma extraña. Una gota de sudor rodó por su nuca. -¿Qué haces?<br>- ¿Quieres jugar al fútbol? -Le guiñó un ojo, dándole un escalofrio por toda la espina. Shinnosuke empezó a negar rápidamente.  
>- Ih... Va a ser que no...<br>Mientras andaba hacía atrás, chocó contra alguien. Se giró rápidamente para encontrar a Bocchan con una extraña sonrisa.  
>- Shin-Chan. ¿Quieres ver mi colección de piedras raras? -Preguntó de forma también escalofriante.<br>- ¡Iiih! ¿Pero que os pasa? ¡Estáis muy raros! -Se quejó el moreno inflando las mejillas, bastante nervioso.  
>- Principe Shiiiiiiin~<br>- ¡Waaah!  
>Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso, porque Shinnosuke salió corriendo, escapando de los tres chicos que lo miraban decepcionados.<br>- Vaya... ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Shin-Chan para que salga así corriendo?  
>La voz de Nene llamó la atención de los niños que se giraron, medio deprimidos.<br>- Nene... -Empezó Masao. -Es que...

- ¿¡QUÉ!? La pelirroja soltó un grito, que asustó a los niños.  
>- N-No nos chilles... -Lloriqueó el más bajito.<br>- Pero seréis tontos... -Suspiró la niña más alta. -Es porque Shin-Chan ya está enamorado.  
>- ¿Eeeh? ¿De quién? -Preguntó Ai-Chan, ofendida.<br>- Anda venid... -Susurró ella, rodando los ojos.

Los cuatro entraron a la clase de los girasoles intentando no hacer mucho ruido, para encontrar a Shinnosuke sentado de espaldas.  
>- No veo a la niñata esa. -Masculló Ai-Chan. Nene soltó una pequeña sonrisa silenciosa.<br>- No es una niña.  
>- ¿Eeh?<br>Se acercaron cuidadosamente al niño, y por fin llegaron a ver hacia donde miraba el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa, y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.  
>- This is a Pen. I am a boy. -Susurraba Kazama, mientras miraba su libro de inglés, bastante concentrado.<br>- Oh... Claro... -Murmuró Masao con una sonrisa.  
>- Boo, booo... -Asintió Bocchan.<br>- No... No lo entiendo. -Ai-Chan ladeó la cabeza. Nene soltó una risita malevola.  
>- Pues vas a tener que descubrirlo tu sola, bonita.<br>Dicho esto, la pelirroja salió de clase seguida por su compañera de clase.  
>- ¡Espera! ¡Cuéntamelo!<br>Mientras, Bocchan y Masao miraban la escenita. Shin-Chan acababa de soplarle en la oreja a Kazama, y este le estaba echando una bronca.  
>- Contra esto no hay nada que hacer... -Murmuró el más bajito con un suspiro. - ¿Jugamos al fútbol, Bocchan?<br>- ...Vale. -Asintió él, encogiendose de hombros, y dejando a los otros dos a lo suyo.  
>- ¡Y que sea la última vez que me soplas la oreja! ¿Te ha quedado claro? ... ¿¡TE ESTÁS RIENDO!?<br>- Ejejeee... Que no, que no...  
>Masao y Bocchan soltaron una risita antes de salir de la clase.<p> 


End file.
